


Insane（镜M隐镜梦，非常规ABO）

by zodiacaquarius



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha Hiiro, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Emu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 作为实习医生的“永梦”喜欢着镜飞彩，作为天才玩家的“M”排斥着天才医生，于是有一天，在看似相反实则相同的感情驱动下，他采取了行动。





	Insane（镜M隐镜梦，非常规ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于帕拉德与M关系揭露前，与原剧略有冲突。  
> 角色属于高桥大佬，OOC属于我。

　　天才外科医生镜飞彩，正面临着自己Alpha生涯的重大困境。  
　　好吧，或许现在说这个有点不合时宜。毕竟当你被一个发情期的Omega骑在老二——阴茎，他在心里换了个更加符合医生习惯的名词——上，被浓浓的信息素呛得快要窒息的同时，还在被柔软的直肠包得仿佛脑浆都在往下身跑，你也很难保持清醒的头脑对自己的处境感到头疼。  
　　不过此时此刻，天才外科医生的天才大脑的确还在转动着，思考着如何脱离这种困境。只不过驱动这点的并不是自制力或者道德感，而是Alpha自尊被一个Omega坐在屁股底下的愤怒。  
　　拽了拽听诊器绑在在病床栏杆上的手（他并不想知道为什么对方会用听诊器绑人绑得那么熟练），他狠狠瞪着从刚才开始就在把他当按摩棒用的青年，眼角都被怒火和情欲烧得有点发红。  
　　面对着Alpha想吃人的眼神，被发情期蒸得汗水津津、眼神却清明又冷静的Omega对他露出了一个挑衅的笑容。那个笑容里已经没有了半点平时的温暖柔和，而是像只巡视着领地的大猫，带着某种满不在乎的傲慢，然后Omega抓住了病床边上的栏杆，动作有些迟钝地微微抬起了腰，然后又重重向下一坐。  
　　“唔……”  
　　柔软的鼻音加上被顶到敏感处时不自觉扬起的脖子，本该让人血脉喷张，飞彩却没有半点去欣赏的心思，哪怕他非常清楚地感觉到自己阴茎的前端从某个已经微微张开的隐秘入口划了过去。好吧，必须承认，那一瞬间收缩的甬道简直犹如上天堂，夹得他差点没骨气地缴械投降。  
　　然而这只是复杂感官的一部分，和快感相比，更多的是不适。要知道，论身高，对方可是半点不比他低，完全没有Omega应有的娇小轻盈，被这么一坐，关节传来的钝痛让他有种骨盆都要被坐移位的错觉，所有想入非非直接夭折在襁褓里。  
　　这家伙是在戏弄他。  
　　想清楚这点的天才医生差点脑溢血，也不知道是被目前的血液沸腾搞的，还是单纯给完全不讲理的Omega气的，风度全失的声音几乎是从牙缝里挤了出来，“研修医，停下，给我清醒点！”  
　　“为什么要停下？”  
　　青年已经从之前的快感中回过了神，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，掠食者一般的笑容回到了脸上。办公室的灯光下，Omega脸上的潮红艳丽得像是玫瑰，本就不算深的瞳仁更是折射出清澈的琥珀色，仿佛流淌的蜜糖，可是从他口中说出的话语，却是蜜蜂的尾针、玫瑰的荆刺，沾染着不祥的毒素，闪耀着噬人的锋芒，“难道你真的没有想过射在我的子宫里，让我怀孕吗，飞、彩、桑？”  
　　“……”  
　　熟悉的称呼却用轻佻无比的口吻说了出来，一时间飞彩哑口无言，搞不清无法直视的是眼前旖旎的景象，还是直白得可怕的宣言。青年呼了口气，似乎差不多休息够了，然后眯起了眼，抓着栏杆开始了第二轮摇动腰肢。而被他骑着的天才医生只能牙关紧咬，在触电般蔓延开来的快感中死死抓着理智的尾巴尖不放。  
　　事情为什么会变成这样？  
　　——宝生永梦的不对劲，飞彩是第一个发现的。  
　　倒不是从外表看出了什么，毕竟穿着手术服，带着口罩，什么生理征兆都会被遮得严严实实，但对方收拾器具时颤抖得有些不正常的手却无法隐藏。如果手术没有结束，飞彩可能会让他直接出去，毕竟手术可是容不得半点意外状况。但鉴于目前手术已经完成，他干脆走了过去，把越过实习医生发抖的手把最后一件器具放进了收纳盘里。  
　　“飞彩桑，”不等他开口，永梦就扶住了台子，拉下了口罩，扭过脸看向他，声音透着一股软绵绵的虚弱，“我有点不舒服……”  
　　“又贫血了？”  
　　“不知道……”  
　　飞彩忍不住紧张起来。要知道游戏病还顽固地驻扎在青年实习生的体内，无法分离，这种闻所未闻的情况让他也束手无策，因此对方的每一点不正常都会令他不自觉为之担忧。  
　　正准备拽着对方去CR做个专项检查，他突然闻到了一种说不出来的味道，突兀地混合在消毒水的味道里。非要形容一下，应该是有点像薄荷糖，甜美清爽，却又带着几分宛如辛辣的刺激感，意外十分好闻。  
　　不该出现在这里的味道。  
　　他下意识深吸了一口，然后才后知后觉从身体的悸动中，想到了这最可能是什么。  
　　Omega信息素。  
　　飞彩皱了皱眉，以医生的眼光仔细审视了一下永梦的样子。脸颊发红，呼吸急促，额前微汗，对方的症状完全证实了他的猜想，“……研修医，你到发情期了？”  
　　宝生永梦是个Omega，飞彩早就知道，因为这清清楚楚写在了档案里。如果放在一百年前，一个Omega能念医科大学的确令人惊讶，但是在抑制剂已经十分普及的现在，ABO属性早就不再束缚人们的未来，他对此也没有什么偏见。何况实习医生一直把自己管理得很好，在游戏病治疗方面颇有心得，即使治疗过程总是伴随着剧烈的体力消耗，也没有闹出过信息素泄露的乌龙。  
　　所以这也是他第一次捕捉到对方的信息素。  
　　“发……情？”永梦的思维已经迟钝了很多，他茫然地跟着重复了一遍，表情才变得有些惊慌，“不可能，我按时吃抑制剂了。”  
　　抑制剂？  
　　是了，说不定就是因为抑制剂！  
　　脑海中灵光一闪，想到无意中记下的消息，飞彩立刻询问，“你使用的抑制剂是什么批号？”  
　　而永梦嚅嗫着说出来的批号让他眉头微微一挑，“你最近一直用的都是这批？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“……研修医，告诉我，你是不是从来不看新闻。”  
　　永梦窘迫地缩了缩肩膀，“最近没有……”  
　　“那批抑制剂有一部分出现了抑制效果减弱的问题，对于某些Omega甚至不再起效，前两天刚刚宣布召回，”看着实习医生不知所措的面孔，他公事公办的语气稍微缓和了一点，“你有其他批号的备用抑制剂么？”  
　　永梦的脸更红了，眼神已经有些涣散，一切外在反应都在表明，他正在被快速变化的激素水平搞得头脑混沌，“在家里……”  
　　烦恼地揉了揉眉心，飞彩叹了口气，“研修医，你太失格了，作为医生，就要有随时处理突然情况的准备。算了，跟我来，去我的办公室，我有备用抑制剂。”  
　　由于这场抑制剂事故，发情紧急处理室的地方早就告急，注射型抑制剂的供应也相当紧张。实习医生的信息素已经开始泄露，说明距离他进入发情期已经不远了，很难说能不能等那么久。  
　　好在，飞彩并不是毫无办法。  
　　作为院长之子，他在圣都医院其实有一点小小的特权，而他的私人办公室就是特权之一。和一般办公室相比，那里宛如一间vip病房，空间更大，而且从淋浴到病床一用俱全，常用要也十分完备。只是加入CR之后，他就不怎么去这里了，虽然CR的办公室各项设施远远不能和私人办公室媲美，但那里却更让他感到放松和安心。  
　　“啊？”永梦眨了眨眼，努力维持着清醒，“可是，飞彩桑不是Alpha吗……？”  
　　闻言，飞彩瞥了他一眼，还是看在对方已经快烧糊涂的份儿上解释一下明明是常识的东西，“紧急备用抑制剂，急救箱的必备药品，你忘了？虽然和正式的注射型比会有点难受，但总比直接进入发情状态强。”  
　　“……谢谢……”  
　　看着实习医生点点头，努力挺直了脊背让自己看上去不那么虚弱，飞彩也就没有多想，带着永梦走向了他私人办公室的方向。  
　　所以他错过了，在他转身的刹那，永梦眼中一闪而逝的红光。短短一瞬，实习医生的表情就从乖顺变成了深沉，肩膀微妙地垮下来了一点，用耐人寻味的目光注视了天才医生的背影许久，才在对方发现他没有跟上来的时候回头看之前，恢复成了以往的乖顺柔和。  
　　——或者说伪装成了以往的乖顺柔和。  
　　出于对实习医生不愿承认的信任，飞彩没有发现对方低着头时，嘴角带着一丝微妙弧度。把永梦带到办公室后，他没有进行任何处理或者防备，就把Omega独自留在了有病房的隔间。天才外科医生完全没有意识到自己犯下了麻痹大意的错误，直到他拿着瓶子去找坐在病床上的永梦却被对方一把拽倒，猝不及防之下手就被绑了个严严实实之时。  
　　事态从这里开始失去了控制。  
　　“你不专心哦。”  
　　Omega的声音把飞彩从回忆中唤回了现实，当他的目光再一次聚焦在那张年轻的脸上时，看到是因为情欲和某种更深沉、更躁动的感情而产生的轻微扭曲。被另一种性格主导的实习医生已经停下了起伏的动作，正在疲惫地喘着气，发情期爆炸的荷尔蒙并没有给他增加多少体力，他的手臂、腰腹都在因为用力过久而颤抖。  
　　滑腻腻的液体因为坐姿全流了出来，飞彩已经能想象自己和胯下和床单上一塌糊涂的惨状了。不过他更在意的是游刃有余从“永梦”脸上消失了，取而代之的是一种混合着一点点委屈的执拗。  
　　这是飞彩在被他胡闹了那么长时间后，第一次看到他露出了比较像Omega的表情。  
　　“我早就想问你了，飞彩君，”青年的眼睛湿润，不知道是由于之前的“运动”，还是由于其他情绪。但他的眼神却一如既往充满了侵略性，天才玩家M骨子里的骄傲与强大并没有被发情期磨去，“告诉我，不打算和任何人结合的你，为什么总在‘我’面前摆出那副Alpha的姿态？关心一个Omega很能满足你的天性吗？既然不可能给出回应，就不要让‘我’有所期待！”  
　　飞彩被这段话背后的信息量搞得有些发懵，一个以前他从未想过的念头隐约浮现了出来，“期待？期待什么？”  
　　“一个Omega对一个Alpha，你说会期待什么？”骑着他的青年突然伏下身，温热的吐息呼在飞彩耳边，“我真的受够了，不管‘我’如何无视那些期待，它们还是因为你一次又一次接近而不肯消失。飞彩君，你就是一直学不会离‘我’远点对吗，那么……”  
　　不等飞彩有所反应，青年就像Alpha标记Omega那样，狠狠一口咬了下去。  
　　脖颈间的刺痛让飞彩一下子绷紧了身体，腺体被咬破对任何人来说都是巨大的刺激，要知道就算是Alpha，也是可以通过咬破腺体被其他Alpha临时标记的。这个样子的“永梦”显然还记得足够的医学知识，位置找得十分精准，下口力道也正适合，如果他也是个Alpha，他的信息素可能就会这么在飞彩的身上扎根很长时间。  
　　可惜他不是。Omega的信息素无法标记任何人，最后他只能留下了一个毫无作用的渗血咬痕。  
　　不甘心地舔去了血珠，“永梦”放开了腺体附近的皮肤，支起胳膊观察天才医生的表情。出乎意料，被他严重冒犯的Alpha看上去反而怒火平息了，正在用一种冷静又复杂的目光打量着他。  
　　“你在看什么？”  
　　“为什么不告诉我？”  
　　两个人的声音几乎同时响起，“永梦”坐了起来，仿佛感觉不到这个举动让Alpha阴茎在自己体内进到了一个非常深的地方，“你想让我告诉你什么？告诉你别抢我的bugster，告诉你它们是我的猎物？”  
　　这次飞彩没有回应他的挑衅，只是深深地看进了那双眼睛，试图从其中验证自己突然想到的某些东西。天才医生觉得自己之前走进了灯下黑的误区，错过了一些不该错过的，好在他还有机会弥补，“你应该告诉我你喜欢我。”  
　　青年居高临下俯视着他，嗤笑着，“……就算告诉你又能怎样，你会回应‘我’吗？”  
　　“会。”  
　　“永梦”皱起了眉，用古怪的眼神打量着他，“有趣，我以为飞彩君不会像一般Alpha一样被信息素搞成白痴？Hello，还知道自己叫什么吗，天才外科医生？”  
　　“我的确没有和任何人结合的打算。”  
　　飞彩认真地盯着对方。眼前这个人就是“宝生永梦”，这是他和花家大我在难得没吵起来、勉强心平气和坐下交流之后得出的结论，虽然感染bugster导致了思维方式完全不同，但两个性格的记忆、感情与知觉依然是互通的。某种意义上，他们依然是同一个人，所以常规的分离手段才毫无作用。  
　　而对方的表现，恐怕全都是来自“宝生永梦”内心深处的反映。那些会被他所熟悉的一面忽视甚至压抑的潜意识，是会通过另一面去宣泄的。那么这个“永梦”现在的所思所言、所作所为，意味着……那个又笨拙又天真的研修医，恐怕同样有着，起码是有过，类似的念头。  
　　明白了前因后果后，找到了问题的关键点后，飞彩已经生不起气来，哪怕现在脖子上还十分耻辱地留着宛如标记的咬伤，“因为Alpha与Omega之间的精神结合对Omega具有压迫性，而我不想去控制任何人的想法，特别是我所……在意的人。”  
　　“……”  
　　“这些应该是常识，研修医，你在医科大学真的好好听过课么？”  
　　“……”  
　　Omega脸上的不以为然蓦地僵住是难得一见的画面，青年微微张开嘴，似乎想说什么，可是马上双唇又抿成了一条强硬的直线。他飞快地眨了眨眼，还在故作镇定，却无法阻止红晕一点点爬上了脸颊。  
　　这次并不是发情期的影响。  
　　终于拿回了主导权的飞彩再次拽了拽胳膊，“把听诊器解开。”  
　　“想不到有一天会是我对别人说这个，”青年定定地看着他，表情愈发古怪起来，像是在开心又像是在自嘲，“你赢了，镜飞彩医生，算你赢了。”  
　　说完，“永梦”再次身体前倾，上手解起了快要打成死结的听诊器。这个过程毫无疑问对两个人都是煎熬，因为身高稍微高了一点点，做这些的时候，Omega甚至依然能把阴茎半含在身体里，微微抽搐的肉壁挤压着前段，让飞彩不得不深吸了好几口气来让自己保持冷静。他可不想太快结束，之前被折腾了那么久，不挽回一下损失实在说不过去。  
　　宛如薄荷糖味的信息素，严格来说并不是飞彩特别喜欢的味道。但是正如他不想用结合去束缚什么人，他同样不想用信息素去评判一个Omega。  
　　手被松开的瞬间，他不顾肩膀的酸疼和手腕的刺痛，一把握住了Omega的腰，狠狠往下一按——他想这么做已经想太久了！  
　　“唔……慢一点……”Omega趴在他耳边发出了一声惊喘，然后飞彩听到了压低的声线，刻意加上了一点点勾人的沙哑，犹如恶魔的低语声，“别急，按照轮值表，我们还有很多时间……”  
　　这样还能忍住就愧为Alpha了！  
　　他抓着Omega的腰，以能捏出淤青的力道和拿手术刀般的稳定，从容地控制着节奏，感受着自己的阴茎在他的体内激烈进进出出。实习医生胳膊肘撑在床上，难耐地弓起了背，配合着他的节奏，忘情的喘息声甚至比信息素更让飞彩无法自控。比起之前温吞又生涩的骑乘，这样激烈的动作可能更适合发情期勾动的天雷地火。  
　　而事实也是如此。或许他们真的拖得太久了，仅仅不到三分钟，飞彩就感觉到了“永梦”的战栗，内壁裹紧到了一个前所未有的程度，用力挤压着他的阴茎。好在之前的交流让他冷静了一下，快感强烈得近乎疼痛，也没有逼得他射精，反而让他更容易去刺激对方的敏感点。他几乎是拖着青年的腰，强迫他在快要攀上顶峰的当口继续吞吐着体内的阴茎，阴茎的前端每一次都准确无误地犁过了前列腺和子宫入口。  
　　这显然超过了Omega所能承受的极限。  
　　更多的液体从他们结合的地方涌了出来，实习医生被忽视了许久、已经充血得看着就胀痛的阴茎轻轻一跳，白浊的体液喷薄而出，落在了天才医生的胸口。  
　　Omega终于姗姗迎来了自己发情期的第一次高潮。  
　　这次高潮似乎耗尽了仅存的力气，他几乎是发着抖软了下来，像果冻一样瘫在Alpha身上，急促地喘息着。  
　　但飞彩并不打算放过他。比起明明身处发情期还胡来、花费了大量体力自己动的某人，他几乎没怎么出工出力，可谓还处在最佳状态。何况对方在床上明显也是个新手，高难度的骑乘完成得十分糟糕，自己能爽到恐怕还是得益于发情期的高敏感，给Alpha提供的服务则是完全不到位。  
　　脖子上的咬伤被汗水灼得刺痛，却也缓解不了没有得到正确对待的阴茎硬得发疼。和依然被吊着没有得到满足的情欲一起叫嚣的，还有某种更阴暗的欲望。  
　　惩罚他，弄哭他，玩坏他，撕碎他，让他知道什么是Alpha和Omega的差距，让他从此一看到这张床就子宫条件反射抽搐。所以说，Alpha天生的占有欲与破坏欲真的非常麻烦，这些层出不穷的念头实在是——  
　　让人有点心动。  
　　当飞彩趁着不安分的家伙暂时失神时翻身把人压在身下，上下颠倒、主客易位后，偷偷这么想。  
　　Omega像是被人抽去了骨头，半睁着眼任他为所欲为，直到阴茎再次滑进了体内才掀了掀眼皮，好像想要说什么。不过有了前车之鉴的飞彩在他发出声音之间一口堵上了微微张开的嘴，把不知道是戏弄还是嘲讽的话语统统堵了回去。  
　　之后Alpha才后知后觉反应过来，这好像是今天的第一个吻。  
　　飞彩有点犹豫了，他并没有多少和别人接吻的经验，寥寥几次也不过是蜻蜓点水地一擦，这个关头居然有点不知所措。试探性地舔了舔对方的嘴唇，却激起了极为激烈的反应。  
　　刚才还懒洋洋的“永梦”突然伸手勾住了他的脖子（没有避开咬伤，他敢肯定他是故意的），柔软的舌头强势把他的舌头怼回去了不说，还一路追进了他嘴里，不够熟练却入侵性十足地攻城掠地。恍惚中兼具了甜与辛辣的信息素仿佛在口腔里炸开，像是被人突然塞了一嘴薄荷糖，强烈的刺激让他舌尖都有点发麻。  
　　这个人——！  
　　深吻结束，“永梦”笑盈盈看着堵嘴不成反而差点被吻得喘不过气的天才医生，促狭地眨了眨眼，“接吻水平很差啊，镜医生。”  
　　“……”  
　　“不会是第一……啊！”  
　　戏弄的话语尾音突然拔高，“永梦”的眼睛猛地长大，身体一下绷直了。再次被反将一军的Alpha脸色一沉，腰上猛地用力，原本只是半埋着的阴茎长驱直入，带着他一肚子的憋屈与愤怒，直直撞向了被他铭记于心的某个位置，几乎是毫无阻碍地撞进了一个截然不同的地方——只要是Omega，在发情期就会自然而然打开的地方。  
　　无法用语言形容的湿与热，如果不是飞彩一开始就有了心理准备，可能会被夹得就这么丢盔弃甲。但目前显然还不是彻底放纵的时候，因为他能感觉到，自己能真正锁住对方的部位还没有进去。于是他不顾Omega的挣扎与抽搐，在越来越尖锐的呼吸声里稳定地前进。  
　　正如他所说，他不会标记任何人，但是得到一个人可不止标记这一种野蛮又专制的方式。发热的大脑里，某些乱七八糟的医学知识滚动着，内容几乎全是关于在生殖腔里成结的生理学课题。  
　　更隐秘的小口瑟缩着，似乎在抵抗着他的入侵。他好似没有感觉到一样，依然在慢而坚决地往里挤，如果被夹得太狠，就稍微撤出来一点，给对方一点适应时间后继续，翻搅着黏腻而细微的水声，直到自己能成结的部分全部挤了进去。再放肆不羁的Omega也无法抵抗体内最隐秘最柔软的地方被如此入侵，实习医生情不自禁蜷起了双腿，紧紧纠缠着他的腰，小腿肚都收紧了，失去焦距的瞳孔对着他背后的天花板，表情茫然得近乎天真。  
　　看起来就像他所熟悉的那个宝生永梦。  
　　心口泛起的一丝柔软让他抬手拨开了对方汗湿的刘海儿，“还好吗？”  
　　“有点疼……”  
　　青年小声回应着，仿佛一下放弃了抵抗，全线溃不成军，每一根神经都松懈了下来。飞彩在他眼角看到了湿痕，像是无法承受过多的泪水留下的痕迹，但又或许只是单纯的汗水造成的错觉。  
　　不过他不在乎了。  
　　“忍一下。”  
　　落了一个吻在青年的眼角，他耐心地等待着死死钳住他阴茎前段的甬道松软下来。  
　　正值发情期决定了这哪怕是Omega第一次向什么人敞开生殖腔，也不会一直疼下去。很快，钳制变成接纳，入口微微开合，制造了轻微的吮吸感，肠道和生殖腔的软肉热情地缠绕上来，像是在无声地催促着他。  
　　作为医生，飞彩十分清楚发情期会带给Omega怎样的荷尔蒙水平变动，而这种变动最直接的作用就是为了适应Alpha的结，他们的肌肉会更加容易放松，同时对疼痛的感知也随之钝化，对快感的捕捉得到加强。只有这时，强行突入狭窄又敏感的生殖腔才不再是无法忍受的疼痛折磨，而转化成了强烈的性刺激。  
　　很难说性刺激和疼痛哪个更难忍受。  
　　虽然身下的Omega一直学不乖，搞得他火气直冒，但他依然是知道这点才会稍微粗暴一些。因为这家伙也是“宝生永梦”，就算表现宛如变了个人，也不妨碍两种迥异的性格共享了相同的记忆——不想给他留下任何糟糕阴影的保护欲，果断一脚踩扁了Alpha的征服本能。  
　　“永梦”有些发白的脸再次染上了红晕，疼痛慢慢发酵成了怪异的酸麻，在小腹泛起了细细密密的涟漪，他忍不住夹紧了腿，仰着头大口呼吸。用来润滑的体液早就分泌过量，沉甸甸地坠胀着，被强制打开饱胀感夹杂其中，让从未真正体会过这些的他有些惶恐，身体却仿佛知道了将会得到什么对待，期待得内部忍不住抽搐蠕动。  
　　R18游戏里关于Omega发情期的描写意外地不是很夸张……  
　　迟钝的大脑中闪过了奇怪的念头，伴随着一些不可言说的CG、立绘和台词。挣扎在情欲泥沼里的意识被突如其来的攻略之魂点燃，艰难地想要从其中揪出来一个脱离被动的点子。但是没等他想出个所以然来，他就觉得自己的腿被掰开了，掰到了一个髋关节隐隐作痛的程度。惊愕之下，“永梦”一低头就对上了一双冷静的眼睛，用一种审视着难以处理的伤口的眼神审视着他，让他的第六感几乎瞬间敲起了警钟。  
　　好像，有点不妙。  
　　然后已经挤进了某个入口的东西突然动了起来。  
　　“喂……等……唔……”  
　　勉强吐出来的字句被撞得含糊不清，最终碎成了狼狈的呻吟，夹杂着颤抖着的呼吸，湿润得像是能滴下水来。过于敏感的生殖腔被摩擦得生疼，可是和疼痛一起窜上来的却是无法抗拒的快感，随着每一次深入，电流般在全身流窜，逼他将所有的感管都集中在了身体最深处。  
　　被贯穿的感觉让他眼前发白，头昏眼花，太阳穴突突直跳，双腿甚至都失去了蜷曲的力量，软绵绵搭在了床边，随着撞击一下一下晃着。身体轻飘飘的，犹如要被巨浪掀翻的小船，坚定地打开了他的阴茎却是船锚，仿佛成为了安定世界的支撑点。他情不自禁环上了近在咫尺的脖颈，好像这样就能在狂风暴雨中得到一丝依靠。  
　　飞彩的呼吸和动作也失去了沉静的节奏，被压抑了太久的欲火灼烧着理智，进得越来越深，越来越狠，死死把Omega钉在自己身下。“永梦”主动抱住他脖子的瞬间，他头脑一昏，有些话不受控制地从嘴里冒了出来，甚至他自己都不太清楚自己在说什么，“我会在你的子宫里成结，研修医，你无权反对，我会用精液灌满你的生殖腔，还有子宫，然后你会怀上我的孩子——”  
　　“做……做梦……”喘得上气不接下气的Omega几乎是下意识反驳，哪怕此时此刻他就像块冰淇淋一样快要融化在Alpha怀里了，“你……你的抽屉里有……避孕……”  
　　反驳还没来得及说完，呼啸而来的高潮就把剩下的话拍了回去。身体一阵又一阵震颤，他几乎感觉不到自己射了出来，腰之下全部麻木了，像是悬浮在空中又像沉入了深海，张开嘴却发不出声音。一切思维都从大脑里消失了，他整个人无法自控地迷失在了闪亮的快感浪潮里。  
　　飞彩最后一次狠狠顶了进去，一直捅入了自己能捅到的最深处才停了下来，成结的位置在高潮的驱动下迅速胀大，满满地塞住了那个小口，然后精液才喷薄而出。“永梦”发出了仿佛要咽气一样的呜咽，甬道激烈收缩绞动，紧紧含住他的结，把每一滴液体都留在了自己生殖腔里。一动不动僵持了片刻，天才医生有些疲惫地垮塌了下去，就着被锁在一起的姿势慢慢调整了一番，让两个人双双侧躺在了床上。  
　　安静笼罩了办公室。  
　　高潮的余韵还在身体里回响，淡淡的困倦感让他抱紧了彻底没有了反应的Omega，按了按对方的头，让自己的下巴能搁在柔软的头发上。Alpha的结消退下去需要不少时间，难得的安稳中，他的意识也渐渐模糊起来，直到被他搂在怀里的Omega动了动，一个有些干涩的嗓音带着几分困惑响起。  
　　“这是？”  
　　啊。  
　　Omega轻微地挣扎了一下，抬起头，发红的眼角和水汪汪的眼睛看起来很是惹人怜爱。他眨了眨眼，明显还没能从高潮的混沌与眩晕中恢复，“飞彩桑……？”  
　　好吧，就算是天才医生也不得不承认，可能麻烦才刚刚开始。


End file.
